English class drama
by MUNRO CHAMBERS FANGIRL428
Summary: Clare Edwards is a stripper but she is also a sophmor at Degrassi. What happens when she gets to school to see Eli Goldsworthy, the man she hooked up with the night before at the club, is her new english teacher for the year? rated M for a reson
1. Chapter 1

ENGLISH CLASS DRAMA

This is not the life I wanted. I don't think any 16 year old would want the life I have. I had a great life before my sixteenth birthday. It was then I changed.

_flashback_

_I was dating this boy Fitz. He was the bully at school but he never bullied me. He was also big on drugs. I thought I could change him. But he changed me. I was now into pot. On the night of my 16th__ birthday Fitz took me out. We went to see a movie and then back to his place. He lived alone so we were alone. He started kissing me and I kissed back we then went to his room. As he continued pleasuring me I looked at my finger. It was my purity ring. I didn't care about it anymore. I loved Fitz. I threw the ring a crossed the room never to be seen again. Fitz didn't realize it but I guess he didn't care if I had the ring on or not because before I knew it he thrusted onto me hard. Just like the ring ST. Clare was never seen again. As I walked home that night I knew I had to end it with Fitz. He didn't even ask me if I was ready or not. As I unlocked my door it was as if my mother knew something happened tonight. She took one look at my finger and noticed. We had a huge argument. After 3 hours of fighting she kicked me out. _

_End of flashback_

So here I am a 16 year old at her job. Its not unusual for a 16 year old to have a job but my case was different. I was a 16 year old stripper. It was the only job I could get right then and there. I needed money to live. I was able to find an apartment but I still have bills that need to be paid and I need to take care of myself. I was getting ready for my shift. I had on a very sexy school girl outfit. My top was just big enough for my breast to fit into it and it tied around the front. I wore a very short plaid skirt. I had white stockings that came up to my knees and had a bow on the top of them. And to top of the look I wore my black stilettos. For my hair I put it up in pigtails with a bow. My make up wasn't as dramatic as the rest of the look since I was an _innocent_ school girl. My lipstick was a red as dark a blood. Just as I was doing my finishing touch ups I heard my name being called. I took one last look in the mirror and waled on stage I waited till the music started. I gripped the pole and did my _thang_. As I started to untie my top my eyes met with a man. No no no no no. This was no man he was a God. He had the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. I made my way over to him very sexy and slowly. When I reached him I spoke very sexily.

" Pardon me but I can't seem to get this knot out. Could you help?"

His eyes were full of lust as he reached down to untie it. Once it was untied I made sure my breast were stil covered as I spoke to him again.

"Oh thank you very much" I said running my hand threw his hair.

"you know I don't just help people for free." wewere so close that I could feel his breathe and it sent chills down my spine.

"Well I will be sure to pay you as soon as my shifts done. Meet me in my dressing room in 5?" I said this in the most seducing way I could. Al he could do was just nod his head I went to walk away when I felt a grip.

" You better not be messing around with me" he sounded almost like I was going to ditch him.

"oh don't worry I wont mess with you like that."

He let me out of his grip and I made my way to the stage. He stayed for the rest of the show. As soon as I was done I looked In the crowd for him but he was no where's to be seen. As soon as I stepped down the stage I saw him leaning against my dressing room door. I walked over to him as he watched me like a hawk.

"couldn't wait any longer?" I asked as I finally reached him. He didn't say a word as I opened the door. As soon as it was shut I was pinned up against it. He attacked my lips. I let out a moan as I felt hs tongue on mine. He then pulled away

"I think the question here is whether you could wait any longer." before I new it we were on the bed. He hovered over me as his mouth attached its self to my neck and his hands touched every inch of my skin. He stopped for a brief moment to untie my top once again. This time I made sure my breast were seen. I reached up to pull off his shirt. Once that was removed he slid down to my feet to take off my stilettos and socks. I was now in just my skirt but just as that thought popped into my head that was removed. He got back on top of me. He saw a little smirk on my face.

"what's that smirk for?"

I just looked at him as my hands traveled down his stomach to his belt. I bucked his pants and now he too had a smirk. We continued our little make out session. He now had his hand on the waist band of my panties. Just as I heard my phone beep. I reached over to grab my phone with him still attacking my neck.

"shit I have to go!" I quickly got up knocking him on the ground

"oh im so sorry?" I stopped realizing I didn't know his name.

"Eli Goldsworthy. And it okay?"

He siad it the same way I did because he didn't know my name either.

"Clare Edwards . I really am sorry but I have to get home its already past my curfew."

Shit! Why did I tell him I have a curfew.

"Curfew?" he asked confused

"Ya my apartment doesn't like people walking around the lobby after midnight." yeah that's good.

"well miss Edwards what if I ever want to see you again?" wow no guy ever tells me he want to see me again after being in my dressing room.

"well I work here every night so you know where to find me." I had my hand on the door knob leaving as he pulled me in for a kiss. I quickly ran home. My apartment didn't have a curfew I did. Tomorrow is my first day off school. I needed a good nights sleep before going to that hell hole. I just wanted to see Eli again.


	2. Chapter 2

ENGLISH CLASS DRAMA

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

Damn alarm clock. It was the first day of school. I use to love school. Going to see my friends and sometimes even the teachers always put a smile on my face. But now I go to school and get sexually harassed

_Flashback_

_There was only 2 months of school left then I could hang out with alli everyday and not be in this apartment all alone. I was getting ready for school when I realized I forgot to do my laundry. All I had was my clothes for work I couldn't wear stripper clothes to work. I thought I would skip but remembered if I skipped one more time I would have detention and I can not have detention. I looked threw my closet trying to find something that wasn't way to slutty. don't get me wrong slutty is good at degrassi but I've always stayed true to myself and never changed for anyone. I found one of my skirts but it was extremely short just enough to cover my ass. I had no choice I was stuck wearing it. I pulled out a white shirt that ties in the front right above my belly-button. Great the skirt wasn't enough now I had a very revealing shirt. At least I was able to find a longed sleeve cardigan to cover up a little. I looked for my shoes but nothing matched but my stilettos. Now I had reached full slut. I looked like a slutty but still sexy school teacher. As I walked threw the doors of degrassi all eyes were on me. Guys were shouting things at me_

"_Wow saint Clare finally isn't so saint"_

"_Clare let me help you that knot holing you shirt closed looks like its going to burst open any second." _

" _Saint Clare is now my god and I need to please her"_

_These comments and more along with people slapping ,y ass which was very visible in this skirt. This went on the whole day. I was getting attention from everyone including the teachers. My science teacher brought my grade up from a C to an A+. he told me I deserved it. But as he said it his eyes were glued to my breast._

_End flashback_

Now to everyone im just one of those whores. I got out of bed and looked at the floor. My school girl outfit from last night was on the floor. Last night was amazing even though Eli and I didn't have sex. If I didn't have to go to school this morning I wouldn't of had to leave last night. I walked to my closet and searched for a slutty outfit. That wasn't hard because everything I own was slutty. I pulled on a black leather mini skirt and when I say mini I mean mini. I pulled a hot pink strapless shirt over my head. This shirt hugged my curves very tightly. To finish this look I wore a pair of black stiletto. My hair was naturally curly so I just brushed it. I put on a think layer of eye liner along with mascara. And last but not least I covered my lips in a glittery pick lip gloss. I took one last look in the mirror before walking out the door to be greeted by my best friend Alli. Now I thought I looked good but Alli looked stunning. She wore a bright neon green shirt that fell off her shoulder. She wore a pair of denim booty shorts with rips in them and a pair of sliver stilettos with glitter all over them.

"Alli you look hot!" I screamed running towards her. I hung out with her this summer but it was hard and all with work. She is the only one who knows my situation. If the school found out I'd be put in a group home. Then no more work.

"Clare what are you talking about you look so sexy!" she screamed while rapping her arms around me. On our way to school many men just stared. As we reached school you can believe jaws dropped. People forgot that I wasn't saint Clare anymore. We walked up the steps. Conner and Westly opened the doors for us. What gentlemen. We got to our lockers to be greeted by more men. Drew and K.C were the football stars. Drew grabbed Alli's books while K.C grabbed mine. I had math first Alli had science. We parted our ways. Me and Alli had a couple classes together social studies, art, music, lunch, and study hall. The first after each class I would be greeted by K.C who would carry my books. Finally the bell rung lunch time. Alli, Drew, Jenna, Adam, K.C , and I sat together we were popular and no one crossed us. Eventually it was last period my favorite. English. I take grade 11 English because im just to smart for grade 10. I walked in being the first one. Not even a teacher yet. I guess since English is my favorite kind of rushed over here. Eventually seats began to fill. The seats surrounding me were full of boys. Nothing out of the ordinary. The bell rung and still no teacher. Just at that thought the swung open.

"Class im so sorry my meeting with the principal ran long." he told us as he made his way to the front off the room.

"my name is Mr. Goldworthy"

Whoa wait a second did he say Goldsworthy?

He was still putting things on his desk getting ready to turn around to look at the class for the first time.

"I'll be your English teacher this oh shit!"

**sorry i know this is kind of boring but beleive me this will get much better. thanks for reading. please review**


	3. Chapter 3

ENGLISH CLASS DRAMA

I can't believe that of all the schools in Toronto Eli would pick this school to teach at.

"oh excuse me class.. Just a bit of first day nerves."

He looked at me and then at his clipboard.

"ok well first things first I need to know names this sheet is empty so ill go around the room and ask for your name and tell me something about yourself…. School appropriate please." he was looking right at me as he said those words. We went around the room and it got to me.

" im Clare Edwards and im actually a sophomore taking grade 11 English."

As soon s I said that his jaw dropped.

"your only a sophomore?" he wasn't raising his voice at all just very calm. I shook my head.

"alright moving right along" he was handling this very well.

"k now that I know all your names and something about you I want you to write an essay about your life. The good times, the bad times, anything about your life they are due tomorrow you have the rest off class to start them. And just so you are aware this is not what class will be like everyday im just trying to get organized so don't get use to an easy class. Get to work"

Well you know im a stripper I thought. Then another thought came into my head.

"Mr. Goldswothy?" I asked raising my hand

"yes Clare?"

Well I was just wondering if we will be reading these out loud?" I needed to know so I don't put anything in my essay about being a stripper.

"Good question Clare yes you will be reading them to the class so put anything in it you don't want the class to know." great this should ne interesting. I started to write.

_My life wasn't always so complicated it use to be really easy. That was before I turned 16. My life at home was great my mother and father were happily in love. My best friend was my sister Darcy and I felt like we were one big happy family. We when to church every week. It was like a second home for me. When I was got older my mother and father got me a purity ring. This meant I wasn't going to have sex till I was married. I didn't want this ring my mother forced me to get it_. _I had to deal with this now. My sister soon started to have trouble. She was wearing very revealing clothes to school. Much like what I wear now but at the time I didn't understand why she did this. She would come home from school crying because of boy trouble. I hated to say it but I knew then that my sister was a slut. One night she was at a party like always but this one was different. It was past 2:00am and she still wasn't home. I had finally fallen asleep but Darcy was still out. The next morning I woke and ran to Darcy's room to see that her bed had not been slept in. at this point I knew something had been wrong. My sister my best friend was in trouble and I didn't know what to do._

My eyes started to tear up just as I wrote it on the paper. Before I could continue the bell had rung. I looked up in shock. I had forgotten Eli was the teacher.

"alright class finish your papers at home we will start to read them tomorrow. Have a good day."

I was grabbing my stuff saying bye to alll of the guys around me. I was standing up right in front of my seat now.

Miss Edwards I need to see you please"

Great now I have to explain to my teacher that im a stripper.

"alright what the hell is this" I was very surprised at how calm he was.

"Clare I need to know what's going on."

"fine im a stripper."

"Yeha I kind of figured that one out last night."

Alright I really don't need his sarcasm right now.

"Why? Do your parents approve of this?"

Great know I have to tell him I live alone.

"well actually that's why im a stripper. My parents kicked me out of the house on my 16th birthday and I needed a place to stay. My father loved me very much and gave me enough money to get and apartment." I was interrupted.

"are your parents divorced?"

I nodded

"why didn't your father let you love with him if he loved you?"

Man he asked some hard questions.

"my father was already re-married. His wife had no idea he had a child with my mom so if he told her he was afraid she would leave him. He met me at the dot and gave me money. I was able to get an apartment but I didn't have money to pay bills or get food. I looked for a job for a month but I couldn't find one. I had to pay rent at the end of the week and I dint have money. I was out of options. Bianca was one of my best friends. We went to middle school together but her mother didn't want her to go to high school here so she went to a private school. We stayed in touch and when I told her about this she wanted to talk to me about her job."

I stopped to look at his face he looked like he was sorry like he knew what I had been threw. I had to stop staring at him and continue.

"Bianca and I met for a coffee. She told me she had a job for me if I wanted it. I had no idea what the job was but I accepted without thinking. Then she told me it was stripping. I thought about it. I really needed money but I dint know if I wanted it that way. I finally realized I didn't have a choice. I took her offer. Later that night was my first shift. Bianca showed me what to do because I had no clue what I was doing. When I walked on stage it almost felt like I was meant to do this. On m first night I made $36 in tips not to mention my pay check. From that night on I continued to strip and get paid."

I hated telling people my story. I was embarrassed. I didn't even want to look at him.

"im so sorry I had no idea your life was that hard." he said while pulling me into a hug. I wanted to hug him tightly but remembered we were in school.

"Eli we are in school and your door is wide open."

He let me go. I whimpered from the loss of his body heat. Eli closed the door and locked. I have a feeling what ever we are about to do we shouldn't do it in school.

He pulled down all the shades so no one could look threw the window. He pulled me into him wasting no time in kissing me. He shoved his tongue into my mouth now fighting with mine. He leaned me up against the chalkboard. Without thinking I wrapped my leg around his waist. He pulled my other leg up so he was now holing me.

"Eli what is we get caught"

"your right we cant do this . Not here."

He put me down and I grabbed my bag. He then took my hand opened the emergency exit door. He looked both ways before pulling me out the door we hoped in to his car and he started to drive.

"Eli where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to my place?"

Was I really going to my teachers how to make out with him? the answer is hell yeah!

As soon as we arrived he jumped out and opened the door for me. As we got to the steps of his house I realized I cant be seen going into his house.

"Eli hurry up I don't want someone to recognize me!"

As soon as I said that he had the door open and I ran right in. Eli grabbed my hand and ran upstairs. I assumed we were in his room. I was soon pinned on to the bed. Eli kissed me it was almost sloppy both of us fight ing each other for dominance. Of course she won. His hands had already pulled my shirt and skirt off. He was shirt less nd I was working on the belt with my teeth. As soon as I had his pants off he flipped us so he was on top of me. He started nibbling on my neck while his hands were trying to unhook my bra. When that fell to the floor he just stared. He then started to suck on one of my breast while playing with the other.

"ohh Eliii!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. Sounds were coming from my mouth that I didn't even know I could make. He started to kiss his way down my body. When he reached my hip bones he kissed each one an then removed my panties. Before I knew it his head disappeared between my legs. It didn't take me long to figure out what he was doing. All of a sudden I felt a wave of pleasure run threw my body. he shoved 2 fingers inside me and was moving theem in out and a very fast pace,

"ohh Elii. Im gonna ahhh!"

It was to late. Before I knew it Eli was sucking the juices that flowed out of me.

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

"oh fuck im late for work Eli"

He quickly got up and handed me my clothes. I got dress as did he. When we were both clothed he offered me a ride but I needed to go home first to get changed into work clothes. He gave me a kiss as I walked out the door. I walked down the steps and smiled.

" my oh my Clare don't you look rather Sexy."

Oh shit not Fitz!

**ok so i hope you like the romance **

**next chapter see what goes on between fitz and clar also you get to here the essay clare wwrote about her life**

**oh and aslo more teacher student drama wat if someone were to find out? read and find out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

ENGLISH CLASS DRAMA

I haven't seen Fitz since I broke up with him. This is not what I needed right now.

"Fitz what do you want?" I asked coldly. I was not in the mood to deal with his shit.

"What I cant just talk to my sexy ex girlfriend?

What are doing here?"

Shit! I couldn't tell him that I was here with my teacher.

"I was just visiting a friend."

"are you sure this is just a friend? You didn't dress this sexy for me when we were dating."

Damn can't he just let me go im going to be late for work.

"for your information I dress like this for school everyday now but I guess you wouldn't know since you dropped out of high school. Nice chatting with you but im late for work." I spat at him.

"Wait I guess you don't want me to tell anyone about your little date with the new teacher do you?"

Whoa wait a second how did he know.

"what are you talking about I was visiting a fri-"

I was cut off.

"Clare I now hats the new teacher at Degrassi I live right there."

He pointed to a house right next to Eli's.

"I was taking out the trash yesterday morning while he was getting his mail. I decided to introduce myself. He told me he was the new English teacher at degrassi and asked if he would see me in school. I told him I was a drop out then I went back inside."

I could not believe this! My ex boyfriend knows im fooling around with my English teach. How was I going to deal with this.

"alright Fitz what do I have to do to get you to keep your mouth shut?"

I was almost scared to hear his answer. It was Fitz after all.

"well im going to a rave tonight and need a date so I guess you'll have to do."

Oh I'll have to do? Please I know he wants me back.

"Fitz I have work I really need the money."

"Fine then I guess I'll have to tell everyone about you and Mr. Goldsworthy."

Oh I really hated him right now.

"fine ill call in sick."

"good girl now go home I'll pick you up at 7."

With that I started off for home. What the hell did I just get myself into! When I got to my apartment I first had to call in sick

"Hello"

"hey Bianca listen I can't make it into work tonight"

Even though I wanted to I was being forced against my will to go on a date with an ass.

"why is everything ok."

Bianca was always concerned for me. She was one of my true friends along with Alli of course.

"Yeah I promise to tell you all about it tomorrow. Just tell the boss I'm really sick."

I hated lying to my boss. What if he happens to be taking the night off and I run into his. All well nothing o could really do about it.

"yeah sure. If you need anything just let me know. Hey I got to go my shift starts soon."

Already it was only 5:30?

"Why you starting so early"

"I need a little extra money so I took an extra shift."

I wish I had the time to pick up extra shifts.

"alright I'll let you got get ready then. And B thanks so much talk to you tomorrow."

With that the line went dead. Fitz was coming to pick me up at 7 so I had an 1½ hours. I decided to take this time to finish my essay.

_When I realized Darcy's bed had not been slept in I ran to tell my parents but as I ran into there room they to were gone. What was going on my family was gone. They left me. I ran down stairs and called my moms cell phone. When she answered I felt a little better knowing she was alright. She told me she would be home in 10 minutes. I ran to the coach and cried. She sounded like she was crying. My mother was a strong person. She never cried. I felt something lick my arm. It was princess my Dalmatian. She always knew how to make me feel better. As she continued to comfort me my mother came in. she sat on the couch next to me. Her eyes were blood shot read and her face was all puffy like she had been crying for hours. I put princes down and hugged my mother. I had to wait till she stopped_

_Crying to understand what she was saying. Eventually I was able to make out the word she chocked out between sobs. My father has been having an affair with someone from work for the past month. My mom woke up this morning after hearing a big thump. My dad had dropped his suitcase on the ground. He told her about his affairs and asked for a divorce. He then left the house and my mom just needed to get away. I still had no idea what happened to Darcy. I cared about my parents relationship but I new something was p. I finally got around to ask my mother about Darcy and when I got the answer I ran to my room and cried even harder. Darcy never went to a party last nigh. She got on a plane to Kenya. She needed to get away from all the drama from school. My life was falling a apart before my eyes. Here we are now im 16 and things have gotten wore. Darcy has decided to stay in Kenya. She really likes it up there. My father is remarried now. He never told his wife that he had a child with my mom. She had no idea that I exist. My father is to afraid o tell her after all they have been threw. And my mom isn't even a mom anymore. She never comes home anymore. Just to pay bills and then leaves with a different guy every time. My sister is gone, I don't have a father anymore, and my mother doesn't even come home. Its like im living on my own because I am._

That was my story. Well almost. Everything was true except for the whole mom thing. After she kicked me out I never spoke to her again. But I couldn't tell my class that I lived by myself literally. When I had finished my story I looked at my clock. It was 6:30. I still had to change. Fitz took something away from me that I wish I could have back. My virginity. So now im going to make Fitz want something he cant have back. Me. I grabbed a corset top that laced all the way up in the front. It was zebra print and had feathers coming out right over my breast which were barley covered. I wore a pair of tight leather shorts. I guess you could say im a big fan of leather. My ass was barely covered as well. I took a good look in the mirror and realized I was missing something. I ran to my closet and found them. Black fishnet stockings. I slid my shorts down and pulled on the stockings. Once my shorts were on I grabbed my zebra print stilettos. And looked at the clock. 7o'clock. I heard a nock on the door. I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I looked irritable. As I stepped out the door Fitz jaw dropped. Perfect. I walked around him and to his car. He was still on my door step. Eventually he made his way to his car.

"wow Clare it sure is a good thing you don't live with your mom she would never let you out of the house like that."

Yes I told Fitz. Well I didn't tell Fitz my mom did. The day after my birthday he showed up at the house. I guess my mom told him she kicked me out so he called my cell phone. I told him what happened and then broke up with him. Soon the car stopped an Fitz ran over to my door to help me out. We made our way inside and Fitz put his arm around me. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"When my friends ask you if you're my date say yes."

I just nodded and grabbed a red cup from the table. I had no idea what was it was but I knew I needed something to get me threw the night with Fitz. By time I had downed my 4th cup I was drunk. Before I new it Fitz had me pinned up against the wall.

"Clare I need you back in my life."

Oh Fitz just wait a second you wont then. I was able to wiggle free of his grip. I quickly spotted one of his friends sitting on the couch. I made my way to him while Fitz was trying to figure out what I was doing. I was now standing in front of this very attractive friend. I slowly straddled his lap. He just stared at my actions. I slowly put my lips on his and then became forceful. I wasted no time in shoving my tongue in his mouth. Before I knew it he had picked me up and started walking towards the door. I was then put down inside his car. He crawled in the driver seat and started to drive.

"Now do I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Clare Edwards. And yours?"

" Sean-"

That was all I heard because I had passed out.

I woke with a horrible head ache.I started to get up when I looked around the room. This is not my room. Then someone sat up beside me. What the fuck is going on! I just lookked at him and then put my hands on my head.

"Here take this it will help with the head ach."

With out thinking I took them.

"not to be rude or anything but who are you and where am I and did we have sex?"

I couldn't stop questions just popped into my head. He kindly explained everything. I was relived when he told me we didn't have sex. I looked at my phone and jumped out of bed.

"shit im late for school." I was a little dizzy but I managed to walk to the door. Sean was nice enough and drove me to school. On the way there I was getting really light headed. Like I was floating. As we pulled up to degrassi something wasn't right with me. I didn't care that I was late or that I still had on the clothes I wore to the rave. I was just happy. I stepped into the doors hearing people gasping and whispering. I just smiled and made my way to lunch. When I walked in immediately spotted Alli who was running towards me shoving her jacket on me. I pushed it off and looked at Alli.\

"Alli come on live a little."

She looked at me and new something was wrong but didn't ask. I just sat at the table and laughed at everything. Soon it was English. I was already 10 minutes late for class because Owen pulled me aside to make out with me. I didn't know what I was doing what was wrong with me. I opened the door and all heads turned. I just giggled as I made my way to my seat while all eyes were on me. But the only eyes I looked at were Eli's. I just laughed. Im not sure but I don't think Sean gave me pills for my head ach.

This should be fun trying to act like Eli and I aren't messing around with each other while I'm high? Yea I'm pretty sure I'm high.


	5. Chapter 5

ENGLISH CLASS DRAMA

I sat down in my seat and just stared at Eli. I guess he was a bit shocked to see what I was wearing. Finally I was able to stop laughing and look serious.

Eli had the most shocked look on his face I've ever seen. Even more shocked then when I told my mom I wasn't a virgin.

"well nice of you to um j-join us miss Edwards."

I noticed him struggling with his words. Of course I had to laugh. Everyone was looking at me funny.

"well um today we are going to start to hear your essays. Clare since you seem to have everyone's attention why don't you go first?"

His question was more of a statement. I9 grabbed my note book and stood up. I was really dizzy. I started walking to the front of the room. I stumbled on the way stopping to make sure I wouldn't fall. when I got up there I just looked at the students and then my paper.

"M-my life wa-wasn't always this com-pliated."

I could barely see my own writing. I turned around and slammed my paper down on Mr. Goldsworthy's desk. When I turned around everyone was confused.

"you all know me. I have the perfect life. Good friends some better then others."

When I said that I turned my head towards Eli and smiled.

"obviously this is not a good time for you to read so why don't you take a seat we will talk after class."

" oh alright."

He began to talk again when I sat in his lap.

"Clare what are you doing."

"You told me to take a seat."

I heard people snickering.

"Clare please take a seat in your desk."

He sounded like he was worried.

"Mr. Goldsworthy I like this seat."

I was looking at him when the door slammed open.

"Hi im Sean could I please talk to you and Clare."

Sean? What was he doing here?

"Sean!"

I got up from Eli's lap feeling really dizzy. Eli seemed to notice because he grabbed my arm gently and walked me towards the door. When the door closed I grabbed on to Eli and started hugging him.

"oh thank you Eli your always such a gentlemen."

Suddenly I heard a bell. I looked behind me Sean had a little ball with a bell. I let go of Eli, grabbed the ball from Sean and sat on the floor playing with it.

**Eli's POV**

What the hell was going on. Clare was sitting on the floor playing with a cat toy!

" Hi I'm Eli. Please explain why my student is sitting on the floor playing with a cat toy."

Oh this should be good.

"Well last night I saw Clare at a club with my best friend. I guess she had to many drinks because she pasted out. I didn't know what else to do so I took her back to my place. When she woke up this morning she had a headache so I reached into my night stand and grabbed this."

He handed me a bottle that said aspirin.

"ok but that still doesn't explain why he is acting like this."

"well this isn't really aspirin."

What is he talking about! Then I looked at the cap and saw a big black X on the top.

"why I there an X on the cap?"

Did I really want to hear the answer?

"So I don't get it mixed up with my real aspirin like I did this morning."

Ok if this is not aspirin what is it! Whats wrong with my clare?

Wait did I just call her my Clare?

"Well if Its not aspirin what the hell is it.?"

I saw the hesitation on his face. Shit this cant be good.

"Well in my defiance it did get rid of her headache."

"I don't give a shit if it got rid of her headache what did she take?"

I wasn't really that mad more concerned. What if she took something harmful.

"fine its acid mixed with acid."

"What! Why the hell do you have that?"

Like he was going to really answer me.

"hey man that's my business not yours."

Ha I was right.

"So what your saying is she's high right now?"

He just nodded and looked at her as did I.

She looked up at us and stood.

"Eli I don't feel very good."

She started stumbling towards me when she passed out. Luckily I was able to catch her. I looked at sean with a questioning look.

"It makes you really sleepy as the high wears off."

Well great my student is passed out in my arms.

"now what?"

Sean looked at me and had a blank stare until he finally spoke.

"Take her to the nurses office. Let her sleep it off."

That wasn't a bad idea until I started to think.

"What if she wakes up and is still high. The nurse is going to tell the principal."

"you mean you're not going to tell the principal?"

He looked shocked.

"Sean I just got out of collage last year. I went to school drunk half the time."

It was true. Sean smiled and fist bumped me.

"Well im sorry to leave you like this but I really have to go im already late for work."

What he was just going to leave me like this. Before I could reply he was gone. I had to do something. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway so I opened the janitor closet next to me and gently put Clare down. When I walked out I saw Mrs. Dawes the substitute teacher.

"Mrs. Dawes!"

I didn't mean to yell but I really needed her.

"Hello Mr. Goldsworthy is everything ok?"

Oh yea one of my students is high and passed out in a closet. She is also the student that im messing around with. Did I mention my class has been left alone for the last 10 minutes! But other then that im fine.

"Well actually I have a family emergency and need to leave."

"Say no more ill fill in."

I smiled and ran into the class room.

"Class I have a bit of an emergency Mrs. Dawes will continue class."

I grabbed my bag and walked to Clare's desk.

"um Mr. Goldsworthy is Clare alright?"

I didn't even look to see who it was.

"yea she's just going home for the day."

"Well then why are you packing her bag up."

I didn't even think bout that they are going to think im taking her somewhere.

"She's sitting in the office waiting for her mom to get her im just dropping her stuff off to her on my way out."

With that I left the class room. I went to the closet. She was still sound asleep. Shit how am I going to get her out of here without any teachers seeing. I looked up and saw an emergency exit door. Hu. Never seen an emergency exit door in a janitor closet.

I opened it up and saw my car parked right there. I picked up Clare and put her down in the back so she could sleep. On my way to my house I was thinking. What was going on between Clare and I. were we dating or just fooling around? When we arrived I quickly jumped put grabbed her in my arms and headed to my door. When I unlocked the door I leaned up against it. Clare looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I looked up and decided to ltake her to my room to sleep before she has to go to work. I put her down and looked at what she was wearing. No way in hell was I going to let her sleep in that. I looked in my closet and pulled put a Dead Hand shirt and a pair of boxers. She wouldn't mind if I helped her get comfy. I carefully untied her corset top. She just smiled. Must have been dreaming. When that was off I looked down and realized she didn't have a bra on. It took everything in me to not take advantage of her while she was pasted out. I put the shirt over her head and reached her bottoms. I started pulling off her shorts when she smiled and moaned my name. was she dreaming about me? Once her shorts were off I quickly took off her fishnet stockings and put my boxers on her. I took a look at her. She looked so sexy with my clothes on. I quietly shut the door and went downstairs and realized I forgot to get the paper this morning. I walked out the door and saw Fitz walking towards me.

"Hello Fitz."

"Hi. Quick question. Why did you bring Clare here."

He asked pointing to my house.

"Umm I don't know wha-"

"Oh save it Eli oh sorry I mean Mr. Goldsworthy I know Clare went to school high. Sean's my best friend. He called me this morning and told me the situation. So what I want to know is why did you bring Clare back to your house on stead of taking her to the nurses office."

FUCK! WHY DO I ALWAYS FUCKING GET CAUGHT!


	6. Chapter 6

ENGLISH CLASS DRAMA

Today just isn't my fucking day. First my _sexy_ Clare shows up to school high, I had to bring her to my house, and now Fitz knows that something is up with me and Clare.

"Fitz to be honest I have no clue what you are talking about now if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

I started walking when I heard him mumble something just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yea you have things to do like Clare."

I turned around but he was already gone. Man this kid knows how to really fucking piss me off. I went back inside to see Clare standing in the kitchen. I started to walking towards her when I noticed something wasn't right.

"Hey sexy what are you doing up. Oh and by the way you look super hot in my clothes."

I wrapped my arms around her waste and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away after just a few seconds. Something was wrong with my Clare.

"Eli I can- I cant do this."

She was crying and ran over to sit on my couch. What is it that she cant do. I don't understand right now. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She held my chest and just cried. I hated seeing her like this.

"Babe you need to look at me and tell me what's wrong."

She wiped her eyes and looked at me. I had to brace myself for what she was about to tell me.

"Eli this isn't easy for me it really isn't."

She stopped to breathe but I knew what was coming. She was going to tell me she didn't want to see me anymore.

"Eli I think I may love you but we cant be together. You should be with someone that you can take out in public with and not worry about someone seeing you. I know you are ashamed of me but I love you."

All I could do was kiss her. I pulled her so close to me she was almost on top of me. I kissed her with so much passion and she returned it. I pulled away just to look at her.

"Clare I love you too. I just didn't know how to tell you. But I know that im not ashamed of you. Being together will be complicated but I love you and that's all that matters."

All of a sudden she jumped on me kissing me as if it would be the last time we kiss. I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to my room. I laid her down on my bed and crawled on top of her. Before I knew it my hand was on her breast I was shocked at first because I forgot I changed her out of her clothes and there was no bra. As I pinched and played with her breast she moaned and moved her hand down to my belt. she was unbuckling my belt when her phone was going off.

"Fuck. I have to go to work. Im really sorry I would love to stay and play around with my new boyfriend?"

What was she asking me to be her boyfriend?

"Well can your boyfriend drive his sexy girlfriend to work?"

She nodded and went upstairs to put her corset tope and leather shorts on. When we arrived I was going to stay but I remembered I had a plan to work on. I was trying to figure out how I could date Clare but yet not let anyone know she is my student. I gave her a kiss and left.

**Clare's pov**

I was so happy that Eli and I had a label. And I told him I loved him and he loved me back. I walked in the doors of the club and went straight to my dressing room. I was already late so I had to hurry. I went in and all of sudden I heard a voice.

"Well saint Clare is now officially dating Mr. Goldsworthy huh?"

I knew that voice, I wish I didn't but I do.

"Fitz what the hell do you want I went on a date with you and you said you weren't going to say a word to anyone about that."

Before I knew it he had me pinned up against the wall. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out rope and duct tape. He put a piece of tape on my mouth. Then he tied my hands together.

"Clare when we went out you didn't behave so I guess its time for your punishment.

He picked me up and threw me on the bed in my dressing room. He started untying my corset top. I was screaming and kicking but no one could help me. Soon I was naked. I was covered in cuts and soon to be bruises. He was so physical. Then I felt it. He just shoved his dick inside me without warning. Now obviously im no virgin but it was very painful with how fast and hard he was going. Once he had his way with me he pulled out of me and slapped me across the face and left. I sat there crying. I was just raped by Fitz. all of a sudden Eli walked right in. his jaw dropped and he ran over to me.

"Oh my God Clare what happened?"

He was untying me then he ripped the tape off my mouth.

"I was raped."

I grabbed him and just cried. I couldn't even look at him. We just began a relation ship and I already cheated on him. Even though it was against my will I still feel dirty.

"I swear to you I didn't want to but he ties me up and I couldn't do anything please I didn't want to cheat on you."

At this point I was crying uncontrollably.

"Clare babe I know you didn't want to you were raped that's not cheating. But you do need to tell me who did this to you."

"Fitz. I walked into my room and somehow he got in here."

I was starting to get dressed when Bianca came in.

"Clare come on your shift is in 5 minutes."

I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Bianca I will give you my paycheck for today if you cover my shift I really cant be here right now I have to go deal with some personal issues."

"Clare when are you going to learn that I will cover your shift anytime and by the way I don't want your paycheck. I hope everything works out."

With that she left. Eli and I soon followed and left.

**Eli's pov**

When we got in the car Clare seemed to be a little better.

"Oh Clare I forgot to tell you I figured out a way for us to be together and people wont recognize me as your teacher."she gave me a confused look.

"How so?"

"Well babe I quit my teaching job"

Suddenly her confused look went to a upset look. Was this the right thing was doing for us?


	7. Chapter 7

**ENGLISH CLASS DRAMA**

I had made up my mind. I was going to teach somewhere else so that Clare and I could be together.

I already found another school to teach at. Before I knew it she was crying again.

"Clare baby what's wrong I was doing this for us."

"I just cant believe you would do something like that for me. No one's ever done anything so nice me. I've always been on my own."

We started kissing but then stopped because I knew she was in pain. She was just fucking raped I'd be in pain too.

"alright babe lets get you home so you can rest up."

I took her back to my place which was now also hers. yes I asked her to move in with me. When we got home we went right to sleep but I knew she wasn't ok. I heard her sobbing in the night. I would try to calm her down by rubbing her back or lightly kissing her neck but I couldn't take away what Fitz had done. He's going to pay for what he's done to my Clare! The next morning I called the school and asked for the day off. I wasn't going to let Clare go to school either. She needed time to heel physically and mentally. She was still upstairs sleeping when I went outside to get the paper. I was just walking down the steps to my porch when I heard the door open to my Fitz house. He looked at me and grinned. When he started walking this way I felt an anger rise inside o me that I haven't felt before.

"Mr. Goldsworthy ho-"

that's all I let him get out before I punched him right in the jaw.

"What the Fuck"

He screamed just I jumped on top of him. I started hitting him in the face.

"You asshole! How could you do something like that to Clare? She never did anything wrong! You broke her! She's not the same! You asshole!"

finally when I saw that his nose and lip was bleeding really bad I jumped off of him. He was still laying on the grounds when I started walking back to the house. I turned around and to say one last thing before leaving him.

"Oh and ah Fitzy boy don't you ever touch Clare again or this will be a lot worse."

With that I walked inside but only to be tackled by Clare.

"Whoa hey th-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before she started to attack my lips. She finally broke away.

"I cant believe what you did. Beating Fitz up for me. You are my night and shinning armor. We started kissing again. This time I deepened the kiss. Our tongues wrestled until I finally won of course. All of a sudden Clare stopped. I looked at her and she looked worried.

"Babe what's wrong are you alright did I hurt you?"

I forgot she was probably really sore still.

"no im fine but what if Fitz tell the police what you did to him? I cant loose you Eli I cant loose you."

At this point she was holding on to my chest and crying. I hated to see her like this.

"Shh it's alright babe im not going anywhere. You're not going to loose me I promise."

She seemed to calm down after a few minutes.

"Oh shit babe I got to go I promised Bianca that I would meet her for coffee."

"Oh ok are you going to be ok getting there by yourself ?"

"Ya ill be fine see you later."

She gave me a peck on the lips and left.

**Clare's POV**

Ok so I lied. I wasn't going to meet Bianca for coffee. I was actually going to meet up with some class mates to plan a little party for Eli's last day it was tomorrow. I cant believe they found a replacement that fast. I finally made it to the coffee shop. I saw Alli, Owen, Adam, Jenna, and K.C. We all wanted to get him a gift and just show him how much we appreciate him. After a while of brain storming everyone was leaving to get what they needed to get. I sat there though. I felt bad for lying to Eli so I called Bianca to see if she wanted to meet for coffee. I haven't really hung out with her in a while anyway. We talked for an hour before I asked to sleep over. I love Eli I do but I feel like I need some girl time and plus if I see him I might accidentally tell him about his party tomorrow. I decided to call him and tell him first to make sure it was ok which of course it was. He told me he thought that some girl time was what I needed right now. Bianca was the only one that knew I was dating my teacher. I trust her so much and she has always been there for me. When we got back to her place we didn't do much. We talked a lot watched movies and even video chatted with people but I didn't want to stay up late I wanted to be refreshed for eli's last day at school.

**Eli's POV**

Today was it. My last day of teaching at Degrassi. Tomorrow I world start teaching at Toronto community college. I got dressed and when downstairs. I do have to say it was weird not having to wake up my beautiful Clare or fix her breakfast. I missed her but she needed girl time. And she can have it all she wants as long as she makes room for me. Im not going to be one of those clingy boyfriends who keeps there girlfriend under lock and key. Before I knew it I was walking up the steps of Degrassi for the last time. As I made my way to my room people would tell me goodbye and that they would miss my teaching. I finally reached my room and to my surprise it was filled with kids and other teachers. I looked up and saw a banner that said "Good Luck M. Goldsworthy!"

They all started shouting as I made my way to my desk.

"thank you all very much this is so nice and unexpected."

I think I was going to really miss them all. Well except for Clare since ill see her everyday. Then just as I had that thought she came towards me with a bag.

"We decided to get you a goodbye gift."

She smiled to me and I smiled back.

I reached into the bag and pulled out a shirt that said "My name is Mr. Goldsworthy….."

And on the back it said

"I'll be your English teacher this oh Shit!"

This was on my first day when I noticed that Clare was in here. All the kids signed the shirt.

"Sorry Mr. Goldsworthy but this was our favorite memory of you." Owen shouted over from his desk. "Im going to miss you guys so much."

This was a really hard thing to do but I was doing it for Clare and I. I just hope she doesn't decide to go to Toronto community college.

**this is it. end of story im still deciding whether i want to make a sequal to see if clare does go to the same college. im not sure but thank you guys for reading and reviewing i know i didnt update as soon as i would have liked to but i had alot to deal with latley my friend just died july 21st and things just got really complcated but thanks for reading**


End file.
